


Wallflowers

by RKG



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKG/pseuds/RKG
Summary: Sometimes the last rose to bloom smells the sweetest. :)





	Wallflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Vikingmera's pic over on tumblr! http://vikingmera.tumblr.com/post/170961863219/dont-judge-me-for-this-au-where-this I had to write it. :)

Cassandra watched the festivities at a distance and sighed. She loved to dance, it was fun! But sadly... no one had asked her.

She was pretty sure it had something to do with her normal demeanor, but today was a day of celebration. Normally she would be participating in royal guard duty, but she had been given the day off and she just wanted to enjoy herself. Of course, it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

She was about to give up, go back to her chambers and put on her guard uniform to work through her day off, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice ask, "Can I have this dance, milady?"

"Varian?!" she asked.

"Hi." he smiled at her kindly. He'd always had incredibly kind eyes.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, kid." she commented, realizing she was now gazing up at him. "Looks like you had a growth spurt."

"Dad says it's all the ham sandwiches." he chuckled.

She laughed. "How is he?"

"Oh, Dad? Okay. There's some nights where he still has nightmares about being trapped, but other than he's fine."

"I'm glad." she said softly, curtseying at him before taking his hand and stepping out onto the dance floor.

Varian was a surprisingly good dancer. 

"I thought you were the type to have two left feet." she commented, grinning.

"Who, me? Of course not! I studied!" _all night, two days before this ball_. He added mentally. 

"You took dancing lessons?"

"Alchemy's not my only talent." he winked at her. "You're good at this too, I might add."

"I love dancing." she broke into a giggle as he twirled her, causing his grin to widen. She had such a beautiful smile whenever she deigned to use it.

"Why weren't you dancing with anyone?"

"Because everyone thinks I hate everything and is too afraid to ask." she said sadly.

"Well count me among the brave, then." he grinned, pulling her into a dip.


End file.
